The access to and use of data and associated logic by an organization presents challenges. Certain data, when erroneously modified, can cause processing logic to behave in an undesirable way. When this occurs, debugging or other operations may need to be performed to determine the source of the error, the impact of the error, and correct the error.
For example, a large amount of data and logic may be used to determine which pharmacies can process and fill the prescriptions and prescription orders, and how the prescriptions and prescription orders are processed and filled by the pharmacies. This data and logic can be extensive and complex due to the vast amount of pharmacies and other providers, as well as the arrangements for which pharmacies and other providers are permitted to process and fill prescriptions and prescription orders for many different purchasers having a large amount of different insurance plans.